Player
by Mireillle
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha randomly met online, but they're actually going to the same school! They end up falling in love, but..what happens next?
1. We Finally Meet

Disclaimer: Noo, I don't own Inuyasha. I own Kazami and Famima.

I should update my other stories more, but I wanted to write a new one. Nope, I didn't disband those stories. I'm going to write this story at the POV (point of view) of Sango.

I don't think my story really has to do with the anime, but I just wanted to use these characters, because they're awesome and they fit right in for my story.

One more thing.. I just thought that I would write this story for everyone to be at a younger age. I think 12-14ish sounds good? Yes, this is somewhat like a love story.

Who says young ones can't fall in love? Another thing, Kohaku is OLDER in this story..

Ahh!! So many things to tell you guys lol. Anyways, when Sango and Inuyasha talk online, the messages are usually short. So anything that comes on the next line shouldn't be part of the message. Only the ones that are next to their screenname is the message. Sometimes I have Sango think and that comes in the next line. I just didn't want you guys to get confused.

Their IM's (instant messages) are typed in a short way. For example you might be 'yu' or nothing much is 'nm'. Because that's what most of us do, right? People don't usually type all formally, as in the correct way.

If you have any questions about above… just ask me because I think that it might sound confusing.

**Player**

**Chapter One**

**We Finally Meet.**

_Wow school is so stupid, why do we even have to go? _

I personally think that school is hell. But really, who doesn't? I hate how I have six years of school left. Six freaken years. I'm only 12 and I'm in the 7th grade.

I'm lucky I don't have homework. Even though I work hard and such in school, I don't really do homework and manage average grades.

Today is Halloween.

Today I went to a mall with one of my close friends, Miroku. Miroku used to be nicer, but lately he's changed. He seemed to want to be a gangster or some sort and it's sort of sad when he tries to.

I got home around 5:30. My mom or brother wasn't home. My dad was away in England to help out my aunt with business.

I went on myspace. Yes, I'm an underaged user, but it's all good. Not like I add random strangers. I only add the people that I actually know.

Someone requested me. I added him and I wondered who he was.

He says he's from my school, but I can't even see his picture. So I just told him to tell me who he is in school. What I did find out was that his name is Inuyasha.

The Next Day…

Finally it's Friday. I've been waiting all week. At the end of the day, while I was leaving, this stranger came up to me.

"You told me to say hi." Said that boy. Oh he's Inuyasha.

At first I got confused about his name, but then I got it right. I had trouble saying it.

We never actually talked after that. Not that much anyways. I found out that he's an 8th grader.

November 10th…

I went on the computer. A couple of people commented me. I commented them all back.

ItszTheeWun: Hey Sango.

I wonder who IMed me.

xxSan5: Hey. Don't mean to be rude and all, buh who's this?

ItszTheeWun: It's Inuyasha lol.

xxSan5: OOOHH!! HEY! xD

ItszTheeWun: lolsz yea. Soo0 yeah wuhts up?

xxSan5: nm, you?

ItszTheeWun: same same lolsz

ItszTheeWun: oh hey I gotta go

ItszTheeWun: so bye ttyl

xxSan5: lol alright, bye.

Wow that was random haha. After that I actually see Inuyasha more in school. Guess I just never noticed him oh well.

November 19…

ItszTheeWun: heya

xxSan5: hii Inuyasha.

Awkward silence for a few minutes…

xxSan5: you're so boring lol

ItszTheeWun: I love yu!!

xxSan5: huh?

What's going on…. I'm sort of confused…

ItszTheeWun: I fucken love yu!! 33

xxSan5: errmm…

What was that all about….

ItszTheeWun: lolsz. Yu said im boring sooo0 then I had to say sumthing lolsz

xxSan5: okay…

ItszTheeWun: will you marry me?

xxSan5: wth?

ItszTheeWun: I meant be my wifey lolsz

xxSan5: OHH!! Lol suree.

We continued talking more but then later on he had to go.

Whenever I see him at school, he actually seems to avoid me. He seems so shy though.

Ughh I have to do a project for this book called Jealousy. That book was written ages ago and that stupid teacher only gave us the weekend to do it.

I didn't really get to finish my poster at home. I stayed up until 11 and I had to sleep. When I was in class, I finished it. I got an 85 and a 95 for extra credit. We got extra credit when we presented it to the class.

After the bell rung and the day was over, I went to my locker and got and put away my stuff.

I went downstairs to my friend, Ayame. Even though we don't have any classes and stuff, I guess you can say we're pretty close.

Her locker was downstairs and I waited for her. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Kouga. They've been going out for over two months now. Kouga is err… meanish to me.

I saw Inuyasha coming down the stairs and I just said hi to him.

For the next few days, I went down to wait with Ayame, and everytime I see Inuyasha. I started making him say hi to me haha. I got to admit, he got the looks.

December….

DAMN! December's here already. I talked to Inuyasha a little more online. I even got his number haha.

December 9th…

It was almost my best friend's birthday. Her name is Kagome. She's nice and hecka pretty. She's always there for me and she always helps me whenever I need her. I lovee her to death.

We went to an arcade with a bunch of other people. I knew most of them. I went out at like 12:00pm to meet up with people. I was running late so I asked my daddy to drive me.

3:58pm…

Someone was calling me. I was Inuyasha. "Hello?" no answer… "Hello?" I looked at the phone. Ohh he hung up before I picked up.

4:05pm….

I called Inuyasha back.

"Hii Inuyasha!"

"Heyy"

"Are you at Kazami's birthday party?" I was curious.

There were two parties today. Kagome's and Kazami's.

"No haha. I'm grounded, sooo yeah."

"That sucks." I felt bad for him. He was grounded for a long time already.

"Yup."

"It's so boring.."

"Then go home"

I didn't want to go home, especially not this early.

"Noo. It's more boring there."

"You get to talk to me." Haha, he's soo sweet somehow.

"I'm already talking to you now though." I let out a laugh.

"Umm hey, I'll talk to you later.."

After I hung up, I went on this ride and then I played laser tag. It was hella fun.

I called Inuyasha back

"Hii Inuyasha"

"Why did you call me?"

"Don't you want to talk to me…" I felt sad. He said it pretty harshly somehow.

Then I said… "I wanna talk to you…"

We talked for a few more minutes and then he hung up on me because my friend Famima.

Famima had taken the phone from me and was talking to Inuyasha. They knew each other since last year, I think.

Famima says.. "Why are you flirting with Sango?!"

I bursted out laughing. I knew that Famima was just kidding, but it was so funny. Famima kept questioning Inuyasha.

When I got the phone back, I wanted to talk to Inuyasha, but I was like "Hello?" and he hung up. I didn't bother to call him back.

After a while, I left with Famima. When we were outside, I saw my friend since kindergarden. Her mom gave us a ride home. Well I walked home from where I got off.

At 11:35, Inuyasha texted me.

We started texting each other until around 2, where he had to sleep.

The next day we started texting each other like crazy. He told me that he liked me.

To be continued….

I wanted to know if you guys liked this story first before I continue. I already have the second chapter and other chapters pretty much planned out. Tell me your HONEST opinions, okay?

Rate and Review, thanks.


	2. Upside Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own Kazami and Famima.

Here's chapter 2 for you guys…

**Player**

**Chapter Two**

**Upside Down**

For the next three days, I've seen Inuyasha everyday. I made him say hi to me, I find it adorable how he always looks so shy. He shows more affection in the texts that he sent me. In school, he always avoided me for some reason.

I wonder if he even liked me, if he did, then why does he avoid me?

His texts had stuff that said,

"I don't wanna keep blabbing on, so I'll just say it. I like you sorta."

"Watch wun day we'll be together "

"ILYx33" or "I miss you"

He seemed sweet, but he's always trying to get away from me…

One day I went up to him to say hi, but he mumbled something that I didn't hear.

We were inside a chatroom with a couple of my friends. One of them is Miroku.

xxSan5: You're a dummy Inuyasha P

ItszTheeWun: I said don't talk to me

xxSan5:o

xxSan5: that's not nice. When did you say it?

ItszTheeWun: I sed it tuhday…

I didn't talk in the chatroom anymore. I barely paid attention, but they were talking about shopping. Yes, those GUYS were talking about shopping.

The chatroom died, everyone left.

I privately IMed Inuyasha.

xxSan5: hey Inuyasha…

xxSan5: how come you seem to hate me? 

ItszTheeWun: becusz I do...

xxSan5: wow, what did I do…

ItszTheeWun: becusz you're annoying

A few minutes later… silence.

xxSan5: err well bye :o

Wow I can't believe he said that. All I do was say hi to him. How can that even be annoying? I don't believe it.

Short update. Comments? I'll update sometime soon.

-Mireillle


	3. I Don't Get It

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own Kazami and Famima.

**Player**

**Chapter Three**

**I Don't Get It**

I see him in school. He ignores me. I still don't get it. What did I do. I try to forget about him, and seems like it's working, but I still think about him constantly, and whenever I do, it seems that I still like him.

I wish he would just "forgive" me because I was "annoying" him. I stopped talking himn him… I try to ignore him whenever I see him. Sometimes I catch myself staring, but I wouldn't talk to Inuyasha because I didn't want to piss him off.

December 19..

xxSan5: Inuyasha?

ItszTheeWun: wuhht??

xxSan5: its our wun month…

ItszTheeWun: ok?

Big mistake. I shoulda never talked to him. He seemed to be hecka annoyed. Great job.

xxSan5: omg dude. What did I do. I'm not even talking to you anymore and you still get annoyed?!

Pshh. Yeah right, I wish I said that. It was already too late. It woulda be awkward if I randomly said that, since our convo seemed to have ended about 10 minutes ago.

I stopped seeing him in school. I used to seem him everyday, but now I don't see him. I remember seeing him only once or twice after that day he told me that he hated me.

Now I seem to be obsessing over him.

December 21..

I went ice skating. I saw a lot of people there. Famima and Ayame came after a while. I guess you can say today was pretty fun. We all walked home together. Well not really, since people began leaving on our way.

After about 10 minutes, about 5 people left already. It was just Ayame, Famima, and I.

Ayame's turn to leave.

"Byee!" I shouted.

So it was just Famima and I. We walked in silence.

Famima tried to start a convo.. "Sooo Sango, who do you like?"

"You of course." I joked.

"Do you like Inuyasha?" I was surprised at that. It took me a while to answer.

"No" What a liar. I can't believed I lied to Famima…

"Why would you say that?" Hah nice job. I blew it.

"You talk to him a lot." Answered Famima. I don't think she really noticed the way I said it, good.

"Not anymore…"

10 seconds later..

"He said he hates me."

She was about to say something, but I kept going on.

"He told me he hates me because I "annoy" him." I used my fingers when I said annoy.

"Well someitmes people confuse love for hate. When they hate you, they probably mean that they love you."

I didn't say anything. Then she left and I waited for the bus. I got home.

About two weeks later...

January 7...

Phew a new year, finally. Well it didn't actually seem that long, but yeah.

A chatroom invite. I went in.

Dang, there's a lotta spam. It was just my friends.

Then Inuyasha came into the chatroom.

ItszTheeWun: ILS

I searched around for everyone in the chatroom. None of their names began with a S.

My heart started beating faster and faster. I thought I was over him. Or was it all just like lust...?

To Be Continued.

Return to Top


End file.
